


cheering him from the sidelines

by Anonymous



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Gay, One-Sided Attraction, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Linda finally finds out what her irrational hate for Tom Houston was all about.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	cheering him from the sidelines

Linda Monroe walked up to the long line that had formed outside of Toy Zone, stepping up to a young man who was waiting in line. She tapped his arm, "Excuse me, sir. What do scissors do?" She laughed in her own head. Haha, scissors.

"Huh?"

"Hello, there. Linda Monroe, president of the Hatchetfield Boating Society. Or perhaps you know my husband, Dr Monroe of Inner Beauty Rhinoplasty (guys what does she say here), I was wondering if you could just step on back and I could slide in front of you."

"No, I've been waiting here all night."

"And your time is precious, I'm sure, which is why I'm willing to compensate you..."

"Look, uh, ma'am, I can't just let you cut in front of me— Oh! Thank you, Mrs Monroe, merry Christmas to you!" 

"Thanks." 

As Linda picked up her phone again to keep talking to Gerald, she heard a woman behind her try to speak to her. After a violent outburst, she turned around to see the one and only Becky Barnes. She wished she knew why she blushed so hard upon seeing the redhead in person again. 

As they argued, Linda barely paid attention to the words that poured out of Becky's probably soft lips. She just stared at the girl, taking in her features with a smile on her face, knowing that this would probably be the last time she'd get to do that. She thought about Gerald, and then paid attention to Becky's words again.

"—she lost her eyesight in an accident, a horrible accident."

"Well, my children were accidents, you don't... you don't see me pushing my problems onto everybody else." 

"Y'know, if I were you, sir, I'd say, 'I don't need your money, Linda Monroe!' and I'd tear that check right in half!"

Then she started a lame cheer no one joined in on. That's Becky Barnes for you, Linda thought to herself.

Why was that cheer so adorable, though? 

Of course, Linda ruined an adorable moment. Of course, that's just what Linda always did, and always would do. She cursed herself mentally. 

When Linda turned around again and saw Tom Houston, all the anger towards herself manifested into anger towards Tom. She wished she knew why she hated him so. Ever since high school, when Becky cheered him on from the sidelines, and she wished... 

Oh. That's... that's why she hated Tom. She wanted Becky to cheer her on, in that adorable cheerleader outfit that she just wanted to...

Was Linda blushing again? No, no, she has Gerald, she... she can't... she can't bone Becky, she's already boned Gary, and that's enough cheating for one failed marriage that's only failed on her part. 

Everyone else was jumping on the ship, meanwhile, Linda was watching Tom with jealousy in her eyes. She wanted to be him so bad right now. 

And that's when she realised finally. It was too late to pursue Becky Barnes. The only thing she could do was daydream.


End file.
